Last conversation
by WyldClaw
Summary: crookedstar's promise one shot. Shellheart has one final talk with Oakheart and Crookedjaw aka Crookedstar. tissues may be needed. enjoy! please read and review. thanks


Final talk By: WyldClaw

Plot: Shellheart's last conversation with his kits. Don't own Warriors. Crookedjaw's POV. You might get teary during it. I only own Pebblekit.

XxX XxX

I was coming back from a hunting patrol one warm greenleaf day when my reddish brown muscular Oakheart padded up to me. There was pain in his amber eyes. "Crookedjaw... Shellheart wants to talk to both of us in the elders' den."

There was a nervous pang in my stomach-our father was really old. Though he had denounced her as his mate after she had asked Hailstar to change my name after that fateful kithood incident long ago, I knew that Rainflower's death had broken him. I had recently taken his position of deputyship when he had stepped down and StarClan had sent the omen of a squirrel with a twisted jaw to Hailstar. "Wh-why" I sounded like I had a vole stuck in my throat.

He motioned me with his tail and looked me in the eyes. "Brambleberry and Mudfur. They ... they looked him over today and-"

"And what?" I clutched the earth with my claws. RiverClan's medicine cats Brambleberry and Mudfur had recently found a strange lump in his stomach and told us privately that it was impossible to remove and that no cat had been known to survive it. _No- please doesn't say the words Oakheart_ I thought. _Not so soon after Rainflower's death. Not after her death._

Though I had somewhat forgiven my soft gray mother for favoring my brother after my kithood jaw incident I felt guilty about not being there in her final moments since Mapleshade claimed being there for the Clan was more important.

He sighed. " They don't think he's going to last the next few sunrises. "

I felt a mixture of dread, sadness and anger and I looked down at my paws. _You can't die father! I still need your wisdom and advice. Why? First Rainflower now Shellheart. Is this part of your promise Mapleshade? I'm a loyal RiverClan warrior as well as the deputy!_

Oakheart waved his right paw in front of me. "Crookedjaw? Crookedjaw?" he tapped me with his tail. " Hello? Anyone there"

I looked up at my muscular brother. "Huh? Oh sorry Oakheart I didn't realize my head was in the river." I took a huge breath. "I was thinking about Rainflower" I fibbed.

Oakheart believed it. "Oh. I miss her too brother. It's unfair that we are losing Shellheart to StarClan so soon after we lost Rainflower."

"yeah..."

. Without another word we headed to the elder's den, passing our clanmates along the way. As we headed to Shellheart's nest- luckily the other elders were outside enjoying the warm sunshine- I shuddered slightly at the coolness of the den.

Shellheart looked up as we reached his nest and I held back a gulp. . My once powerful strong-framed gray pelted father was now nothing than a ghost of his old self. His limp gray fur hung in ragged clumps on his pelt as if he had given up on grooming himself. He was so thin the unknown lump in his belly protruded out and looked enormous. His graying whiskers twitched as if trying to scent us. His old eyes were a dull color. "Is that you Oakheart? Crookedjaw?" He asked in a scratchy voice.

"Y-yes" Oakheart's voice trembled as he licked Shellheart's pelt.

I nuzzled his pelt, taking in his familiar scent for a few heartbeats. I tried to keep my voice strong. "Y-you wanted to see us fath-Shellheart" I caught myself. It was an unspoken rule that warriors and apprentices didn't call their parents 'mother' or 'father' unless it was a dire emergency. As Shellheart was the previous deputy and he was nearly in the paws of StarClan, I wanted to show my respect.

Not noticing my near slip up he looked up from his nest at us, as if taking us in for the first time. "You both look strong and healthy. Are the fish running strong?"

I nodded. "There were so many of them in the river. We'll be feasting for a while."

His eyes sparkled and his eyes looked away for a few minutes as if remembering something from the past. " That's something I'll miss- the thrill of hunting for fresh fish for the clan. I remember having fishing contests with Echomist and Rainflower on warm greenleaf days." his gaze returned to us proudly. "My kits. My handsome kits. You have grown up so fast. I remember when you were both little scraps of fur in the nursery. And now your are both such fine handsome warriors "

At the word 'handsome' I ducked my head in embarrassment and shame. I never forgot about my kithood incident that disfigured my face. Even after all those moons it still stung. He looked at me and purred "Yes, Crookedjaw. Even with your disfigurement you are still one of the handsomest toms in RiverClan. " He let out a little cough.

"Th-thank you Shellheart, " I dipped my head.

He continued, "even though it was so long ago, I feel bad for your mother's actions when you were little after that incident on Sunningrocks. Ever since I've known Rainflower she's had had a huge problem recognizing and even admitting when she was wrong. She had no right to isolate you like that Crookedjaw" I nodded. " Nor favor you or him Oakheart" he looked toward my brother, who bowed his head.

"I know Shellheart" he mewed. " StarClan knows I tried to tell her it wasn't right- that it was my fault"

"I have watched you both grow and it has been a blessing. Crookedjaw, I'm glad you have overcome your injury and since become one of RiverClan's best warriors. Whatever those farm cats taught you long ago has helped you become the tom you are today. My little deputy, I stand by what I said after the Gathering a few moon ago: I'm so proud of you and your loyalty to RiverClan. ". 

I felt a prickle of unease along my pelt. _What would he say if he knew about my training sessions with Mapleshade? Or the promise I made?_

His gaze locked on to Oakheart. "I am proud to call you both my son and my apprentice. You have been well taught. You have been gifted with a great amount of courage and guts. You are very loyal to your clanmates and family. I believe that any she-cat would be proud to call you their mate."

I felt Oakheart blushing. Shellheart winked at me, "don't think I haven't seen the way you act around Willowbreeze Crookedjaw. Re-" he coughed twice- " remember I was the one who caught you spying on her assessment". My cheeks burned like earth on a hot greenleaf day. "I am proud to have seen you two grow up" he licked my cheek and then Oakheart's. "You have made me so proud as a father. I couldn't have had better kits."

A lump rose in my throat. "Shellheart…. Father"-I wasn't going to pay attention to any formalities now- not when Shellheart was heartbeats away from dying. "Please don't leave us. " I buried my nose into his fur yet again for a fraction of a heartbeat.

"Do you have to go? We c-can't lose y-you as well, not so soon after Rainflower…" Oakheart sounded like he was a kit again.

Shellheart chuckled and I looked up at him- taking his thin appearance. "In body, maybe. Don't forget, I'll always be in your heart. Plus I'll be watching over you from StarClan" he sighed. I felt tears sting my eyes. He looked at a spot of air near us "Pebblekit ... is that you sister? It's been so long..."

Oakheart and I looked at one another... "Who's Pebblekit?" I asked.

"My littermate who died way too young..." he seemed to see his sister in the space of air he was starring at. "Let me say goodbye to your nephews first." He looked up at us again "Crookedjaw, Oakheart, I know you will make me proud. You have great destinies ahead of you. Know that I will always love you". He coughed "think .I am going to join ... Rainflower now. Be brave my boys... be brave..." he closed his eyes and didn't stir again.

Oakheart and I stood there for a few minutes, united in our grief. "Good-bye ... dad" I whispered.

My brother looked at me with sad amber eyes. " He'll always be in our hearts Crookedjaw. He's in StarClan, eating all the fat fish he wants and swimming in eternally warm rivers."

"Yeah." I agreed. "He's with his friends and with… With Rainflower."

"Like he said he's watching over us." He touched my shoulder with his tail. "We should tell Brambleberry and Mudfur."

"And Hailstar, " I added. "Shellheart was his deputy for many, many seasons."

As we left the den, I cast one last look at the body that been our father but a few heartbeats ago. _I'll fufill your wish Shellheart. I'll be the best deputy this Clan has seen._

The end


End file.
